The Power of the Dark Charmed one
by Darkknightshinra24
Summary: Charmed AU. one of the charmed one's is the daughter of the Source of all Evil. Now after defeating the triad (Christy survives) that power has come out. What will the other sisters do. Time will only tell. r&r


The power of the Dark charmed one

Summary: Charmed AU. one of the charmed one's is the daughter of the Source of all Evil. Now after defeating the triad (Christy servies) that power has come out. What will the other sisters do. Time will only tell.

Side Notes: Pure is alive. Piper and Leo are not married. Wyatt and Chris are not pipers, but Leo's and Pure's. Piper has kept up with her friendship to the Valkyries. Paige was raised with her sisters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Chapter 1: the story of the charmed ones so far.

The story of the charmed ones starts with four sister Pure, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Two of them have a the same father the other two have different fathers, though one does not know. Because of the Source of evil tricking there mother into thinking that he was his husband. He made love to her and she got pregnant with his child though it was still unknown to her that the father of her child was not the one she thought. She raised all four of her daughters until after an accident which involved the father of her last daughter Paige.

For close to 20 years the charmed one knew not their destiny to fight evil until after their grandmother Penny died. But by that time the four sister had separated. Paige going off and doing her own thing along with Phoebe, Pure and Piper where the only two to remain in San Francisco. After their grandmothers death the two eldest move back into what was called the manner so that they could keep their childhood home. Phoebe and Paige coming back later would change them from normal adults to that of Witches.

They became Witches because the four sisters where now together and Phoebe had found the Book of Shadows in the attic after the four sister used the lugie board. The incantation gave the four sisters their powers. To Pure the power of Telekinetic, to Piper the power to freeze people or a group of people, To Phoebe the power of Premonitions, and to Paige the ability's to call and move a said item and to orb. They soon faced their first evil which was a warlock that was dating piper and tried to steal her power and the others powers as well, they defeated him with a spell from the back of the book. As time passed their power grew as they defeated more and more demons that came after them. They later met a guy named Leo who Pure fell in love with who was later to be reviled as a whitelighter like Paige.

They later would encounter more demons one of which would fall in love with Phoebe, by the name of Cole Turner whose Demon name was Belthzor. He was there by the power of the Triad to try and do what mean demons have yet to do. They would get into many fight with the demons that he sent or the demons that Triad would send. The Charmed ones find out that Cole is actually the demon that has been trying to kill them and trying to break the power of four thought it was suppose to be the power of three but as they say four is greater than three. Cole later betrayed the triad to protect the one that he loves, Phoebe. Phoebe would let her sisters believe that she had killed Cole though she did not. Phoebe would also go back to school where she planed to get a degree. Pure and Leo relationship also would have its ups and downs and Piper would open a place called P4 for the fact that there was four would develop the power of astro projection. Leo and Pure's relationship was that of one that was not suppose to happen so the elders would interfere in there relationship from tell them they could not get married to taking Leo for trying to go and get married anyways to later send him back. Later the elders would allow them to marry because they would prove that it would not get in the way of their duty's that they had.

They would soon be put up against another foe that was called the Source of all evil. Pure and Leo relationship evolved now that they are married. Cole would return later to help Phoebe, though at first it would be threw meetings that they had. Piper would find out about Cole and promise not to tell but Phoebe was going to have to say something later on as the other two Pagie and Pure would find out because of a demon bounty hunter. Pure and Cole would have to work together to take care of a demon ring of fighters. Phoebe would develop the power of levitation soon. Cole would have to face the his past, and that he wanted to truly be good so that he could be with Phoebe. Piper would develop the power to destroy things with her hands. She would also be shot and the world would find out about them having powers. Phoebe would have to go to the underworld to find Cole and they would have to make a deal with the source of all evil, which was that he would get his demon tempest to turn back the clock to change the out come so that Piper would survive and so that Pure and Paige would survive as well, but Phoebe would have to stay in the underworld. The deal was broken tho, when Piper almost died again thanks to Shacks a demon that was sent to kill and innocent they where protecting.

With the source deal broken Phoebe and Cole where allowed to return back to the family. Piper would face that her powers where growing and that she would have to get them under control. Paige would have a face a past life. and Pure and Leo would have their marriage to worry about as they started to fight a little though they still loved each other. Phoebe and Cole's relationship would develop further. Cole would also lose his power as a demon to save Phoebe. they would soon battle the Source and defeat him but the power of the source would got to Cole who now was back on the side of evil. he would try to get Phoebe to fight with her sisters and would marry her in a cemetery so that her the child that she would have would be evil. She would soon have to choose between her sisters and her love of Cole. Phoebe would later choose her sisters and end Cole.

The four sisters where given the chance to give up begin the charmed ones or they could stay as they are. Piper and Paige wanted to stay as the charmed ones but Pure and Phoebe wanted to give up their powers so that they could have normal lives again. they soon would have a run in with a someone calling himself a witch hunter, who would black mail them into helping him. Phoebe would talk to Cole in a waste land. He would later save her from being killed and the charmed ones decide to stay as they are and Pure would find out that she was pregnant. Phoebe would turn into an mermaid because of a spell to find another mermaid. Pure would have to face her fears as a soon to be mother. Paige would hope more into her witch arts and train more in that. Cole tries to get the power under the house and would meet a group called the avatars. they would offer him more powers if joined and he turns back time but when he does Paige and Piper would come along for the ride to try and stop him and they would finally kill Cole. Piper would be ask out by a girl onto a date and find out that she is actually a lesbian.(Yes I'm making her gay get over it.) Pure would soon give birth to her son Wyatt and they would have to face demon that where after her son and his powers. Soon after three titans would be released and the charmed ones themselves would become titans and they would meet a guy name Chris who came from the future to help stop the titans. They would defeat the titans and Leo becomes an elder. Chris would send Leo away to another place.

Piper figures out Chris secret but promise not tell until he is ready to tell. they would soon have another problem with Pure as was not acting herself and Chris is their Whitelight now. Paige castes a spell and with out knowing it erase Pure's and Pipers memory's, Phoebe also starts to develop a third ability which was empathy which allows her to sense others emotions and everything. they would have to got against the Valkyries who are the ones that have Leo. Chris knowing what was going on would help them to get into Valhalla and would convince both the memory erased Pure and Piper and they where Valkyries. They would get access to the fights by using their Darrel to fight for them. Pure got her memory's back by see Leo, though Piper does not. Afterwards they would save Leo from the Valkyries but have to leave Pure and Piper behind. Piper because she truly believes that she was a Valkyrie and Pure because the pain of not having Leo anymore was to much for her so she retreated into self and in-braced the Valkyrie in herself. Her and Piper would help Freya, Kara, and Mist in retrieving the three warriors that followed Phoebe and them. they would confront their sisters twice the first time ending in them as the victor and Piper freezing a blade in mid air from killing Darrel. The Second time the Phoebe and Paige would give both Pure and Piper back their memory's thought Piper decides that at the moment that she is needed with the valkries and that she would visit her sisters. Phoebe would get in the way of Pagies relationship with a male witch and the other two would drinka potion so that her powers could not sense their emotion so she was not intruding on their life they would get another made for Piper so that she wouldn't have to worry about Pheobes powers. Pheobe and Pagie would find out Chris's secret after they go to magic school. Pure would later have a time alone with Leo and she too would find out that Chris was her son because of what her and leo did in another world were they where sent to by a Darklight that was trying to kill leo by the orders of an elder, and had they not Chris would of been there. they would soon find out that Chris resent his father for leaving and leo would find out about Chris begin his soon thought he would hit his father. Pheobe would lose her powers because of a demon named Barbuse the demon of fear. Gidian the elder that runs the magic school would use the help of the his darklighter self to try and kill Wyatt because he believes that Wyatt shouldn't exsited. Leo would kill him after finding because of what he did the balance in both world was upset because in the world of evil there was to much good going on, and to counter that Leo had to do a great evil which was to kill and Chris would die and Baby Chris would be born.

With the death of the elder and that thing started to change as the demon of fear would make Leo kill another elder because he was trying to kill the demon of fear. Leo would started to see spirit heads of the avatars who want to recruit him and he would join them, and not tell his family. Piper would later return to visit with Mist, because the both needed a vacation from Freya and Kara. they would help pipers sister in kill demons. They would also find out about Leo begin an Avatar, Pheobe would also receive back her power of Promintions and have vision of her telling her future daughter that they did not have to worry because of the avatars. And the Charmed ones and Mist would help the Avatars. To maintain their hold on the world they simply erased all those that they deem not the right element in this new word. But a demon known as Zankou would get Leos help then the charmed ones and mist help in reverting the world back to the way it was before. when people actually cared about those that where dead. Piper and Mist after that would go back to Valhalla. Pure, Phoebe and Paige would later have to stop the Zankou and would Fake thier deaths so that they could have some what of a normal life Leo would join them in as all thought them dead.

Piper would come back to find out that her sisters where in not in fact dead and that they where pretending to be somebody else. This also got her to be the target of Demons that wanted to gain control of the house. The charmed ones would meet a young Witch by the name of Billy who would as the the witch that has to go and be the one to take on the demons that the charmed ones would of token care of. They later find out about Christy Billy's older sister that was kidnapped when they where little and she was also trying to find her. The Angel of the death came after Leo and to save him they have to Freeze him and another angel of Destiny tells them that she has to take him that they would get him back when they defeated the threat that was upon them. Pure would try to find away to get Leo back. Piper helped Billy in trying to find her sister. Billy finds her sister in a dungeon of a group of demons that later come back after her. Piper and Billy are the only ones the Christy opens up to at first and they help her readjust to life. What they did not know was that Christy was actually working for the Triad who had returned some how. Piper left to see the Valkyries after helping Christy and Billy out. Phoebe would meet a guy named Coop who turns out to be and a Cupid. The others would be place in a sleep state by Christy and Billy, so that Christy can show her sister that they do not care about the world around them just themselves, though Pipers not with them, christy convince Billy. after Piper returns a warlock cast a spell on the four charmed ones which makes Paige find inner enlightenment, Pure act like an black and white house wife. Phoebe to become possed by the sin of lust and Piper to become demon which in turns allow the warlocks to manipulated the magical community into turn on them when the spell is reversed though they get away with the book of Shadows. Piper later reminds them when the relies that the magical community will not help them that there is a group that would but wouldn't because they have other things they have to do, but it gave them hope. They end up getting the help of Warlocks that didn't want to be under the rule of the Triad again. They summoned the power of the hollow though it was at the same time as Christy and Billy with the help of Wyatt, so the power was split between the two groups. they had a confrontation which resulted in Pure begin the only one alive of the Charmed ones, and Billy begin the one alive out of her and her Angel of Destiny brought Leo back thought she said "Not the way i expected." Pure used the power of Coops ring to go back a change things but she ends up going to far back to when her and Piper where little she and Leo seeing her mother and father making love. she is then told by her mother that there might be another way. that if they got their grams that the three generations of Witches should be able to change the events. tho Pure mess up again and they end up in the future where they meet their future selves. who tell Pure she has to us her heart not her head. they then end up at the time after Patty's (the Charmed ones mother)Death. She too joins them and they end up at the present time again and reverse the spell to summon the hollow and Leo is taken again. Future Chris and Wyatt come and Phoebe finds out the coop was sent her as away to say sorry about everything from the elders. They then defeat the Triad and the warlock that was manipulating Billy and Christy, but thanks to Billy and Piper Christy realizes that she was wrong about the Charmed ones.

The four Charmed one now finally can rest easy with everything that has happened. Now that the Triad was defeated they knew that the other demons an warlocks where going to be too preoccupation with trying to bring back what little order they had in the underworld back. Billy and Christy where both welcomed with open arms again but Christy had a ways to go to prove to the charmed ones that she was really sincere in her changing. Piper and Billy begin the only ones to actually take and interested in trying to help her, though the others tried a little bit. Billy was going to Finnish her schooling now that she too could rest easy. Leo now worked at magic school where his two sons go to now. Pure was able to continue with her work at the auction house as she was the one now managing it. Paige was now able to focus on her charges more then ever. And Phoebe was able to get back to work on her advice collume.


End file.
